


Only In Dreams

by Caren80



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caren80/pseuds/Caren80
Summary: Floyd keeps having these dreams about Lipton after checking the sergeant’s privates in Carentan and he doesn’t understand why.
Relationships: Carwood Lipton/Floyd Talbert
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Band of Brothers Love Fest 2021





	Only In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Diablo_donnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablo_donnie/pseuds/Diablo_donnie) in the [BandofBrothersLoveFest_2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BandofBrothersLoveFest_2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Ever since Floyd saw liptons dick in carentan, he can’t stop thinking about it.
> 
> *****
> 
> Everything that is italicised is Floyd’s internal dialogue.

Sitting straight up, his chest felt tight, his cheeks hot, heart going a million miles an hour and he could feel that familiar stickiness in his underpants again.

“Not again.”

Floyd sat on the edge of the bed and set to cleaning himself. This had been such a regular occurrence that it was kind of starting to weird him out.

It had been a fairly innocent thing. Lip had gotten injured in Carentan, blood forming near his groin. He had looked so worried that Floyd had torn his pant leg open to check if everything was still there and it had been, thank god, but since then he had been unable to stop thinking about Lipton’s dick. 

Floyd had honestly thought that it wasn’t that big of a deal at first. Weird. It was definitely weird. But he was convinced that he would get over this eventually. And besides, Lip had been taken off the line because of his injuries so maybe this was his mind’s crazy way of telling him that he missed the guy or something? Stranger things have happened after all.

But things had started to take a turn for the worse now that he was near Lip again. It was on his mind so much that it was next near to impossible to look Lip in the eye, his eyes just kept drifting downwards all the frigging time. It was starting to distract him, keeping him from performing his normal duties.

It was only a matter of time before someone would notice that he had developed a strange fixation on Lip’s nether regions so he would just avert his eyes completely whenever Lip was near him. So Floyd found himself focusing on his hands or feet instead. Which was ridiculous. He knew it was, but he had no other available options.

It also didn’t help that Lipton always sat with his legs so impossibly far apart as if he wanted to draw attention to himself, as if he wanted people to look. On some occasions, whenever Lip was sitting with his thighs wide open and right in his line of vision, Floyd wondered whether the man had noticed. Why else would he even be doing this? If Lip had sat like that before he’d gotten injured in France, Floyd had definitely never noticed it.

But that was ridiculous, right? How the hell would Lip even know that Floyd was constantly sneaking peeks at his crotch? Floyd thought that he hid it fairly well after all, but he really needed something else to focus on for god’s sakes.

But what he’d been doing so far hadn’t exactly worked. Floyd had been taking many girls into his bed or sometimes even into that damn storage shed round the back of the pub if he couldn’t be bothered wait. He’d had his lips on many a pussy since then, but he still kept dreaming about Lipton’s damn dick.

Floyd would have to find something to remedy this and soon too, because it was starting to drive him insane.

*****

Floyd looked around the field that he was sitting in. It smelled like summer, like he was back home. But he knew that this wasn’t home. Not the way that he remembered it anyway.

There’d been a wild flower field on the outskirts of Kokomo, where he’d taken a girl called Annie Grey right before he was going to be heading to Toccoa. She’d been playing hard to get for years and all he’d done was kiss her a couple of time and one time he’d managed to stick his hands under her shirt so he could feel her up. She’d slapped him for that. Told him that she wasn’t like all those other girls that he’d been with, that she wasn’t easy. She wasn’t going to be just another one of his conquests.

But the thought that she might never see him again had finally swayed her and so he’d picked her up after midnight, taken her out to the field and had given her something to remember him by. She’d asked him if they’d get married when he got back, _if_ he came back, and while that had been the furthest thing from his mind, he’d told her that yes, of course he would. Why not let her have it? He wasn’t a complete jackass. She knew what he was like, it wasn’t like he was being serious or anything, but Annie Grey wanted that dream so he gave it to her without thinking twice.

Floyd half expected her to come walking up to him, to rise up out of the sea of grass and wild flowers, wearing some skimpy dress with a crown of flowers in her hair maybe, so that he might fuck her again in his dream. His eyes actually grew wide when he saw sergeant Lipton walk up to him instead and in his dress uniform no less. He smiled at him and sat down next to Floyd in the high grass.

Floyd had meant to say something, to tell Lip that the weather was nice and wasn’t it peaceful and quiet up here when he suddenly felt a hand on his jaw, turning his head so that he was facing the man next to him who pressed a light kiss on his lips before he could even as much as open his mouth.

When Lip pulled away, he had a gentle look in his eyes and a slightly shy smile on his face. And fuck, why did he always see the man like this in these dreams? What kind of twisted fantasy was this? Was this his subconscious telling him that he wanted to woo his sergeant in a similar fashion as he had wooed Annie Grey? Why?

Feeling his hands on his face, Lip soon leaned in again and the kiss intensified within seconds. Floyd felt Lip’s hand on his chest, pushing him down and then he was on top of him, their hips pushed together and he could feel exactly how hard the man on top of him was.

“Lip...”

“You going to let me help you?” Their hips started grinding together and Floyd groaned loudly. “You going to be a good boy for me?”

“Yes.” He blurted his answer out too fast, but he couldn’t fight this. “Yes, sir.”

“Carwood.” His dark eyes peered into his, no longer gentle like they usually were, but filled with lust and desire. “Call me Carwood.”

“Okay.” Looming over him, Lip suddenly dipped down and then he felt his lips on his neck, kissing and sucking on his skin. “Carwood... I’ll do whatever you want me to do...”

“I want you to lay back and let me take care of you.” His shirt was being torn open and he jolted underneath him, the roughness taking him by surprise. “You going to do that for me?”

“Yes, si-“ A moan escaped from his lips when he felt warm lips on his chest moving down towards the top of his trousers. “Carwood... anything... anything you want me to do...”

Fingers curled around the top of his trousers and then he felt his belt being loosened. But then he also felt someone shaking his shoulder and Floyd wondered why. They were all alone out here. Why was someone shaking his shoulder? Briefly looking up, he saw no one there, but when he looked down all he saw was Carwood Lipton sitting in between his legs and he was opening his trousers and smiling so seductively that he felt himself go harder.

Still the shaking persisted. And he just didn’t...

Through the haze he heard a voice, but it didn’t make sense because it was Carwood’s voice and he was sitting right there and he hadn’t opened his mouth.

Another shake. A bit more roughly this time and again that voice... why was he hearing...

Why...

“You alright there?”

Floyd barely even registered what was happening around him, still a little bit sleep drunk. Someone was shaking him and it took him a moment to realise that he hadn’t imagined the soft voice. It was the same voice that he’d heard in his dream just now, softly asking him if he was going to be a good boy.

“Tab?”

Floyd blinked a few times and sat up, rubbing his eyes furiously until they focused on the man who was sitting right next to him on the edge of his bed.

“Lip?”

“You doing alright there?”

“Ah Jesus, Lip, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to.”

“Didn’t mean to do what?”

He paused and tried to work out what was even happening. He’d been asleep, having another one of those fucking dreams, and then Lip was right next to him as if he’d just materialised from it. Why was he even here?

“I’m sorry, Lip.” He sounded apologetic and hoped that it would be enough to make Lip leave him alone again. “Bad dream.”

“Didn’t sound that bad to me.”

_Fuck. Fucking shitting fuck. Are you fucking kidding me._

“I erm... I was dreaming about a girl from back home.”

“Really? You know a lot of girls called Lip?”

“Ha. She used to give me a lot of lip! Yeah. That’s it.”

_You asshole! You weren’t supposed to add that last bit on! That was meant to be internalised!_

“Ah.” For a second there Floyd thought that he was in the clear. He really did. “Didn’t know Carwood was a girl’s name.”

_Think again! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Why me?_

“I-I... Well...” His usual silvery tongue was failing him. This never happened. He didn’t have anything to say. _Something! Just give me something! Anything!_ He was seconds away from just banging his hands against his head as if that might solve his problem. “Sorry?”

_Really? That’s it? I have managed to talk myself out of every fucking sticky situation that was thrown my way and that’s what I fucking come up with?_

“It was definitely a surprise. Hearing you say my name like that.”

“Lip, seriously, I am so sorry. I just keep having these fucking dreams... I don’t even know why! It’s really confusing.”

“I can tell. Don’t think I’ve ever made another guy go that hard before.”

Floyd looked down. _Oh Jesus Christ. Ground. Swallow me up right now._ He was pitching such a massive tent that he couldn’t believe that he hadn’t noticed that before.

“Need a hand with that?”

“What?” Before his mind could come up with a decent reply, Lip was already rubbing him through the blanket. “Fuck.”

 _Sweet Jesus, this is not happening. This is definitely not happening. I’m still dreaming._ He reached up to pinch his arm. When that didn’t work, he pinched harder. _Fuck. Not a dream. This is real. I repeat, this is real._

“Lip, please don’t.” He brushed the other man’s hand away as fast as he possibly could. “I can pull myself off. This isn’t your problem or anything.”

“Kinda seems like it is my problem.” Lip’s voice was gentle and soft with not a hint of embarrassment over the situation that he now found himself in. “Seeing how I caused it.”

“It was just a dream. No big deal.” Floyd gestured down at his erection that was still straining away against the blanket and added, “This is just inconvenient. That’s all.”

“I don’t mind.”

“You don’t...” He noticed that Lip was slipping his hand under the covers now and he felt his hand brush over his hip. “Lip, seriously. I can do this myself.” Floyd bit his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning when he felt Lip’s hand brush over his hard cock. “Stop.” It was like his words weren’t getting through somehow and then Lip started pulling on the elastic of his underwear, pulling it down until his erection sprang free. “Lip!”

Floyd hissed his name and pushed the sheets down. Floyd curled his hand around Lip’s wrist just as his fingers wrapped around his shaft. Both of them froze all at once and Floyd bit back a moan. Lip seemed to notice that and looked up at him, studying his face, and gave him a gentle squeeze. Floyd shuddered in reply, making it quite clear that he liked what Lip was doing.

“Just let me do this, alright?” Lip said it so softly, voice as gentle as it always was in his dreams. “Let me take care of you.”

It was the exact same thing that he’d just heard Lip tell him in the dream. Floyd suddenly found himself relaxing. He leaned back on his hands and gave Lip a nod. A silent confirmation that he could do this.

That was all he needed. Lip instantly started stroking his hand up and down his length, making Floyd suck air in harshly through his teeth.

He’d been jerked off multiple times before, but usually by smaller, gentler and unsure hands that didn’t really know what to do. But he didn’t have to tell Lip. He added the right amount of pressure and stroked him just hard enough.

Floyd bit his bottom lip so hard that he feared he might draw blood. He had to make sure that he didn’t make any noise. He had no desire of waking up the entire house and having someone finding the sergeant in his room with his hand wrapped around his cock. That’s the kind of thing that could get you beat up or shot.

His hips started moving along with Lip’s strokes, thrusting up into his hand. He felt that he was getting close and he covered his mouth with his hand, just to be on the safe side. It wasn’t until he stopped focusing on the hand on his dick and looked up that he noticed that Lip’s eyes were on him. Had they been on him this entire time? Locking eyes with him, he felt his climax build and reach it’s peak as he came to pieces. Floyd muffled his moans as he came into Lip’s hand, eyes on each other the entire time until he felt himself go limp, chest heaving and his brow wet.

“Fuck.”

Sitting back on the bed, he ran his hand through his hair and watched Lip pick a towel up off the floor, the one that he always kept near so he could clean up these nightly accidents, and then Lip started cleaning him up like he’d been doing it for years. Why was he not incredibly weirded out by this entire situation? Floyd quite simply didn’t understand it.

“What about you?”

“Me?” Lip looked a tad bit confused before realising what Floyd meant. “Oh. No. Still a bit sore down there so it’s not like you have to return the favour.”

“You sure?”

“Yep. Maybe another time? When it’s all healed up down there?”

The sergeant briefly smiled at him and then winked before getting back up and disappearing into the hallway and into the dark. Floyd could feel his cheeks burning and he slapped on them with the palms of his hands.

_What the fuck. You’re blushing like a bride on her wedding night. What on earth has gotten into you?_

Floyd lay back down and buried his head under his blanket and desperately tried to get his heart rate to go down. But whenever he managed to get it to slow down a bit, his mind drifted to the image of himself with his hand on Carwood Lipton’s dick as he helped him to...

He groaned loudly into his blanket and buried his head into his pillow. Any more of these thoughts and he’d get hard again and it wasn’t like he could ask Lip to help him out again. Not this soon anyway.

_Fuck. What the hell have you gotten yourself into?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love getting kudos and comments so please leave them!


End file.
